


Light Up the Night

by kdeutsch80



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Joshifer - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdeutsch80/pseuds/kdeutsch80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen reminds Josh why he should hurry home after his next movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas one-shot that popped into my head one night
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know either of these people and this is purely a work of fiction from my filthy mind

"If I ever find the person responsible for that picture, I’m going to fucking kill them," I mutter under my breath.

Strewn across the bed is a tangle of Christmas lights. Actually, tangle is an understatement. It’s a goddamn labyrinth of lights and wires. I’m pretty sure I’d have an easier time solving a Rubik Cube at this point.

Jen was between projects and I now understood the pain that parents of unruly children felt during summer vacation. The first few days after her last shoot she vegged out on the couch watching Bravo.

When I wasn’t running to preproduction meetings for my new project, I was right there next to her. Our legs intertwined, heads in laps, pizza boxes piled high.

Then the boredom set in. Cue a complete rearranging of all the furniture in the house. A stubbed toe and a bruised hip resulted but those would heal.

The novelty of that soon wore off and she was on to the next project. 

Which is how I’ve found myself sitting on our bed; cursing the inventor of Christmas lights, the store that sold them and the creator of Pinterest.

Jen wasn’t much for websites and social media, but after a lunch with Emma Stone, she came home all fired up about the site. The two of them had ended up spending most of the lunch scrolling through it on their phones.

When Jen found a picture of a rustic headboard draped in twinkling white lights, it was all over.

"But Joshy, it’ll feel like we have a bit of Kentucky here in LA," she assured me after arriving home with a new wooden headboard, sandpaper and several boxes of Christmas lights.

She’d jumped up and down before planting kisses all over my face when I begrudgingly agreed to her new project.

I looked up at the soft cream-colored headboard. I really had to hand it to her. Not only did I not expect her to actually do it, I didn’t think it would look this good. And with the contrast of the white lights against the here-and-there streaks of brown wood that peeked through, I really was glad that she had done this.

But these damn lights. I don’t know what the hell she did when she took them out of the boxes but it was going to take some great strategic mind to work out this mess.

Another hour or two has passed when I hear Pipi barking at the door, followed by the sound of Jen’s baby voice as she talks to the world’s most spoiled dog.

"Did my little Pipi-wipi miss Mommy? Yes, you did? Aw, I missed you too, baby." 

I hear a groan come from the floor next to the bed as Jen heads up the stairs, still crooning to her baby. Looking down, I see Driver lying in his bed. He doesn’t pick up his head but rolls his eyes up to look at me.

His expression says it all and I can’t help but laugh a little. ”Yeah, me too buddy, me too.”

"Joshy," Jen exclaims as she enters into our room. "You’re finally putting up the lights for me?"

"Nope," I reply. "I’ve decided it was time for a career change. I’m going to audition for WWE and I was just practicing with these lights."

A hard punch to the shoulder is my reward. 

"I’d call you an asshole right now but I’m getting an image in my head of you all sweaty, wearing those tight little Speedos and grappling with other men," she retorted. "Gotta say, it’s not a bad visual. Maybe you should consider it."

"I don’t even know how to respond to that."

Jen laughs and heads over to the walk-in closet to deposit the bags from her shopping trip. I focus my attention back on the strands of lights. So far, I’ve managed to get two of the three straightened out and found the plug on the third.

A soft glow fills the room as I plug the strands in to make sure the bulbs work. Satisfied that I’ve almost conquered this, I switch off the bedside lamp, leaving only the strands of lights to light up the room.

"How was your dinner meeting,hun," Jen yells from the closet.

"Pretty good. I think we’re good to start shooting right after New Year’s."

"And you’re gone for two whole months?"

My back may be turned to the closet but I don’t have to see her face to know that she’s pouting.

"I keep telling you that you can come with me to Vermont. We could spend my off-days skiing and eating Ben and Jerry’s."

"You know I can’t. Liz has those two photo shoots lined up and I have that charity breakfast to present at." Her voice gets louder as she walks out of the closet and toward the bed.

"We’ll make it work. Don’t worry."

As my fingers work to finish untangling the lights, I feel her fingers begin to wander through my hair. I close my eyes for a brief moment and enjoy the sensation of her nails running across my scalp.

"I’m not worried because I plan on reminding you about what’s waiting at home for you," she says in a lowered voice.

Opening my eyes, I tilt my head backwards to get a look at her. My eyes narrow at her in confusion.

"With a Santa hat?"

"Mm, it’s a little more than that."

She leans down and places a peck on my lips.

"Leave the lights for later," she whispers against my ear. Her tongue traces along the edge of my earlobe.

Jen tugs at the hem of my shirt and I raise my arms to allow her to pull it over my head. Her lips press to the skin of my neck and she leaves a trail of fire as she moves down to my shoulder.

I shift uncomfortably on the bed as my erection begins to strain against my jeans. The movement doesn’t go unnoticed.

"I can help with that, you know. Stand up."

The first thing I notice as I shift to get off the bed are the black heels. Jen definitely wasn’t wearing those when she walked in the room. My eyes travel up her body and I’m pretty sure I breathe my dying breath.

Red velvety fabric clings to her body, the dress trimmed in white fur. I follow the lines of the fur upwards and swallow hard when I see the V-shape it splits into, her breasts threatening to spill over the trim.

My eyes rake back down her body and find the black, thigh-highs hugging the contours of her long legs.

The confinement of my jeans is beyond painful at this point.

"Like what you see," she asks. A smirk plays upon her lips.

"Ho ho holy shit, Jen."

She grins and I capture her face in my hands. Our lips meet in a fiery kiss, my thumbs caressing her cheeks. Her hand skims down my chest and stomach, resting on the button of my jeans.

As our tongues continue to taste each other, I feel a slight tug on my waist as Jen works the button free. After lowering the zipper, she hooks her thumbs inside the waistband of my boxers.

Breaking the kiss, she drops to her knees and drags both my jeans and boxers down.

"Hurry home, Hutch, or you’ll be missing out."

Before I can respond, she renders me speechless with one swipe of her tongue.

My head drops back and moans fill the air of our bedroom as she swirls her tongue over the tip. I swear choruses of angels break out into hymnals when she takes me into her mouth.

I want so desperately to fist my fingers into her hair and control the pace, but the Santa hat is in the way. The feeling of her lips wrapped around my cock and the frustration of having no control are hurtling me towards completion.

"Jen," I breathe out as I reach for her shoulder. "Not yet."

She releases me from her mouth and nods her head. Standing back up, I smash my lips against hers and squeeze her tight to me.

My hands slide down her back and start to bunch the fabric of the dress up over her ass. I’d expected at least a lace panty of some sort but am surprised when I find nothing but the smoothness of her skin.

Jen moves to lower the dress from her shoulders and I pull my lips from hers.

"Oh my God, Jen, no," I plead. "Leave it on."

"Oooh, someone likes the Mrs. Clause outfit," she coos.

Turning her around, I guide her to the bed. With her head cradled in my hand, I lower her to the bed, using my other hand to shove the strands of lights towards the headboard.

My lips start to weave a path down the center of her chest. ”Can it be Christmas year round?”

"Sure," I hear her say as I reach the apex of her thighs.

Taking my elbows, I nudge her legs open and swipe a finger through her folds.

"Shit Jen, you’re soaking wet."

"Maybe you should do something about it."

I flash her a quick glimpse of the crooked smile she likes so much before dipping my head down and running my tongue over her center.

She mewls with pleasure and reaches for my hair. Her back arches off the bed as I suck her clit into my mouth. I work the sensitive bundle of nerves and push two fingers inside her.

Her quickened breaths and moans echo around the room.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chants as I pick up the pace. The heels of her black pumps are dug into the mattress and her hips start bucking upwards.

I add a third finger and send her over the edge. I look up at her and watch her face as her orgasm crashes upon her like a wave over a breaker wall. Her whole face contorts in bliss and the sheets are clenched in her balled up fists.

She’s also managed to get one of the strands of lights wrapped around her arm and the warm light it casts against her skin gives her an ethereal look. All these years and the beauty of Jen shattering has not waned.

I often find myself wondering if this is real or not real.

Jen’s breathing starts to even out and her eyelids flutter open. ”Like I said, hurry home or we’ll both be missing out.” A smile spreads across her face as she locks her eyes on mine.

While she slides herself up onto the bed more, I climb onto the bed and settle myself between her legs.

Resting on my arms, I lower my lips to hers. Jen starts to lift her arms when she realizes that she’s caught in the lights. She tugs at them and pulls the strands closer to our bodies.

The kiss continues and I feel her arms wrap around my back. With her loose hand, she grabs the strand of lights and drags it across my back and down to her side.

I pull away from her lips and glance over at the lights. ”Jen, what are you doing?”

"Getting lit." A snort escapes through her lips.

Stilling my motions, I look back over at her in disbelief. ”Did you just seriously make a pot joke in the middle of sex?”

Jen bites her bottom lip and starts to laugh. I drop my forehead to her chest and start to laugh with her.

After a moment, the laughing subsides and I lift my head to look at her again. ”Just when I think I can’t love you anymore, you say shit like that.”

She smiles up at me and the lights just add to the twinkling of her eyes.

Her hips thrust upward and graze against my cock, the friction sending a shiver down my spine.

"Where were we," she asks playfully.

I position myself at her entrance. ”Right here, I believe.”

Jen moans as I push into her. She feels so good. I start snapping my hips, thrusting into her.

"Oh my God, Josh!"

We continue this way, our moans mixing in the air and the sound of our skin slapping against each other.

I can tell she’s close. Taking my thumb, I rub circles around her clit and begin to move faster.

Her walls begin to tighten around me and for the second time tonight, I watch her fall apart at my doing.

I’m not far behind her, grunting as I spill into her. I hang my head as my heart races and my breathing starts to slow.

We remain this way for a few minutes, connected to each other in ways we could have never imagined upon meeting each other.

Pulling out, I roll onto my side and pull Jen close to me. I kiss her forehead and hear her sigh contentedly.

"I love you. I don’t like it but I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Tucking my hand under her chin, I lift her face to mine. ”I love you, too. And I will burn down the set if I have to to get home to you sooner.”

Jen stretches her neck up and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"Go and make your movie, Josh. Have fun and hang out with the cast and crew like you always do." A wicked smirk stretches across her face.

"But whatever you do out there, just remember, your South Pole belongs to Mrs. Clause."


End file.
